Young Blood in the Leaf
by Deviant Youth
Summary: Kiba is one of the top jounin in the vilage, but what happens when he goes into heat and sent off on a mission with a certain pink haied kunoichi? Kiba x Sakura, there will be lemons ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. this is my first fanfic and lemon. Just wanted to let you know that I don't in any way, shape or form have any possession of Naruto.**  
**Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 1**

The sky was crying, the fat droplets splashed through the leaves but he didn't mind, it masked his scent and made it harder for the enemy ninja to hear and see him and his companion moving stealthily through the trees.

He'd been tracking these rogue ninja for days, following them as they made their way through the fire nation, preying on travelers and killing anyone who tried to stop them. Well at least thats what they had been doing until the new Hokage had found out about it.

Naruto was a patriot to his core and loved the people he protected dearly, but as he was  
now Hokage he was unable to go out and stop them himself, so he did the next best thing. He sent Kiba, now a high level jounin in the leaf village, who Naruto thought would be more than a match for five rogue shinobi.

Of course Kiba was not alone, his ever present shadow Akamaru was following his master's movements on the other side of the clearing where the rogue nin were camped. All but one were in their tents to escape from the downpour, and this made Kiba's job all the more easy.

Four of the five rogue ninja had abandoned the leaf at genin level but the last ninja was a jounin, he was the one Kiba had to watch out for and it just so happened that the shinobi guarding the rest of the group was one of these genin.

Kiba silently climbed down the tree, approaching the low level ninja from his blind spot, he didn't make a sound as he cast a jutsu to grow the claws on his right hand to twenty cm long.

With Kiba's stealth and the rain against him the genin didn't have a chance as Kiba covered his mouth with his hand and stabbed him from behind, right through the heart. He tried to cry out but his voice was muffled by the hand over his mouth. As the life left the enemy ninja Kiba lowered the body to the ground silently, he released the jutsu and crept towards the other two tents in which the other ninja were covered from the rain and completely oblivious to the dark justice outside.

He attached a waterproof paper-bomb to the first tent and crept over to the second and was about to do the same when the jounin heard him and sprang out of the second tent and attacked him. Kiba leaped back from the jounin hoping the other man would follow and get caught in the blast of the paper-bomb he had planted on the first tent but the bomb exploded too soon to snare the jounin but did succeed in blowing the two genin inside to pieces.

The last genin jumped out of the tent and was about to charge at Kiba when Akamaru bounded out of the trees, landed on his back and bit down on the surprised ninjas shoulder. However Kiba wasn't safe just yet, he was fighting the more experienced enemy nin on the other side of the clearing, keeping him close so the other man couldn't use his strong ninjutsu.

Kiba wasn't as experienced as his jounin counterpart but excelled at taijutsu and was much faster that the older jounin, he leapt around his opponent throwing kicks out that the jounin was having a hard time defending against.

He pushed his opponent back against a tree but in Kiba's impulsiveness he fell prey to a trap that was set up by the group of murderers earlier, a hidden ninja wire tripped Kiba up for only a second but it was enough, the jounin slashed him in the upper thigh, pinned Kiba and went to stab him through the eye with a kunai knife.

Kiba's hands were up in a flash, catching the man's arm before he could drive the knife home but he was on the ground, off-balanced and without a good grip. The kunai edged closer to Kiba's face and the rogue jounin began to smile in his victory.

"Experience always wins kid" the jounin gloated, as Akamaru ran up from the body of the dead genin and leapt, catching murderous ninja on the back of the neck, using his momentum he swing around the man's neck and tore out his throat out, splattering Kiba with blood.  
"Thanks Akamaru" Kiba said as he picked himself up and let the rain start to wash away the blood, the dog barked "you always need me to save your ass" to which Kiba let out a chuckle, "thats why I keep you around fuzzball".

Kiba the started the grim task of collecting the bodies of the dead ninja, he only had to collect the bodies of three of them as the two genin in the tent didn't have much left of them. He attached some waterproof paper-bombs to the bodies and when they exploded and he was sure that the leaf's secrets were safe he started the long trek back to the leaf village.

When the massive gates of the leaf village came into sight Kiba let out a visible sigh of relief and broke out into run, he was glad to be home and was keen to report his mission report to Naruto. He still had trouble calling that knucklehead the hokage, it didn't seem like too long ago that the Godame and Gai had given their lives to defeat a severely weakened Madara. After the battle it was unanimously decided that Naruto was by far the strongest shinobi in the village after Sauske retired to rebuild his clan.

As he ran across the rooftops towards the hokage tower he noticed a very familiar purple haired girl walking in the same direction, he decided to scare her and leaped down from the roof, landed behind her and yelled "HINATA!" She "eeped" and jumped around to see her old team mate standing there with a huge smile on his face. "Kiba, its wonderful to see you again" said Hinata in her whispery way. "You heading up to see Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, you?" she said back to which he nodded.

They both began to walk up the road to Naruto's office when Kiba started to tease Hinata, "so you and mr hokage huh, you guys done it yet?" He already knew the answer, he could smell Naruto all over her and he was left in no doubt as she blushed bright red "N-no, why would you think that?"  
"Oh no reason I suppose, just curious" he lied with a smirk, he'd keep this a secret for a bit so he could get Naruto with it too.

They reached the hokage tower in silence and Hinata in a huge blush, as they reached the top floor the two anbu standing guard let them through the door as soon as they felt the hokage flare his chakra.

They walked in on a sight, Naruto was buried under piles of paperwork and had converted half the room into a ramen kitchen. Kiba's enhanced smell immediately picked up Hinata's and Naruto's scent all over the room, "Really? you guys did it in the hokage's office, have you no shame?!"

Naruto choked on his ramen and Hinata fainted, Kiba rolled on the floor in laughter and Akamaru just sat down on the floor and hoped not to be noticed. When Naruto had gotten over the fact that he'd just been sprung because of Kiba's excellent nose he realized why Kakashi had been snickering to himself on his last visit, before he could get any more embarrassed Kiba gave the Naruto his mission report.

After reviving Hinata and going over the mission details Kiba excused himself and Akamaru and left the office via the window but before he was out of earshot he heard Naruto say something to Hinata about how tired he was and if she could 'take care' of a little problem he had. This was enough to scare Kiba away from that office for a while at the thought of his two friends having sex in there again.

When he'd made his way back to the Inuzuka compound he was tired, grumpy and the slice to his leg from the fight with the rogue jounin was still bothering him. He tossed his bag down on his bed and went into an exhausted sleep and stayed in that sleep for a whole day.

When he woke up the next morning he headed towards the smell of food and heard his mother and sister talking quietly, something about the alpha going into heat but they shut up when he the kitchen and fell into an awkward silence. He ate his breakfast uneasily under their odd looks that were sent his way.

The wound in his leg was still bothering him so he and Akamaru went down to the hospital to get it checked out, well at least it started out that way. On the trip to the hospital he ran into Shino, they'd been best friends since getting assigned as team mates and the insect nin's quiet personality suited Kiba's brashness.

'Hey man, hows it been?" Kiba had missed his companion but wasn't going to say that. He didn't have too, years of closeness between the two had got them to the point when the other knew exactly what the other was thinking with just a few words.

"Village's been quite without you." Shino bent down to pat Akamaru, "Yes Akamaru, I missed you too."

"Well now that I'm back wanna go grab something to eat something?"

Shino just nodded

When they got to their favorite BBQ they were not at all surprised to find Choji stuffing himself and Shikamaru staring out the window at the clouds.

"What up guys?" Kiba greeted the other two jounin with a handshake and a pat on the back.

"We've been good but I think Shikamaru's been doing a bit better than me." The way that Choji said it with the biggest shit eating grin tipped off the Inuzuka that it was big news.  
"He's engaged to Temari!"

"Oh thats great man, congratulations." Kiba had never pegged the shadow user to be one to settle down so quick. Especially because everyone in the rookie 9 was 19 this year but also because Shikamaru always referred to women as troublesome.

After catching up on the latest in the village, Sasuke was seeing Ino now and had his own genin ninja squad now, Tenten and Neji were expecting a child in four months. Who knew that Hyuga had it in him to knock up the second toughest kunoichi in the leaf, Kiba said goodbye to his friends he left the BBQ joint and continued his earlier task.

He made it to the hospital not long after, they were pretty busy so he was put onto the waiting list for a while, but the whole time he was there he could smell something. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but it was defiantly driving him nuts. It smelled like cherry blossoms and the deep woods but there was something else mixed in, he just wished he knew what it was.

When it was finally his turn to get looked at they sent him up to a room where an intern was waiting, this fat and unattractive intern looked at the wound and said it was barely a scratch. She still did however say that she should seal the wound anyway which she did with a quick hand-sign and said that the dog-nin was right to leave.

Three weeks after his mission Kiba was called to the hokage's office in secrecy, an anbu had appeared at the Inuzuka compound in the dead of night to find Kiba, give him a small scroll that told him almost nothing except that he had to see Naruto early the next day and was to say nothing to anyone about it.

So at seven in the morning the somewhat grumpy jounin found himself with Akamaru sitting outside Naruto's ramen lair waiting for the two anbu to let them in. However it appeared that Naruto was already talking to someone in there and that strange, alluring scent that he had smelt in the hospital was in there too.

To keep his mind off the tantalizing smell he began to practice a new jutsu he'd been working on. It involved really fine chakra control, something he wasn't very good at, that focused his chakra into his hands and feet. He had a lightning chakra nature so the jutsu made his claws crackle with electricity and the only thing that would be able to block his attacks would be chakra blades.

After ten minutes of practice and wondering why he even bothered to come on time the doors were opened and he walked in to find Naruto sitting behind his deck with a large bump on his head and Sakura standing not too far away with an angry look.

"Hey Kiba" started Naruto, "Great you could make it on such short notice, there are few people I'd trust with a mission like this."

Slightly taken aback by Naruto's confession of trust all Kiba could say was "...uhh ok, what's the job boss?"

"Well it's not great" Naruto began, "Kakashi went to the village hidden in the mist and hasn't returned, it's been two weeks since his last check-in and we're starting to get worried."

Kiba had never been on a mission with Kakashi or had much experience with the guy but from what he'd seen Kakashi was a good man, plus he was the mentor of the two most powerful ninja in the village and the best medic that the leaf had ever seen.  
Speaking of that kunoichi, she was standing near Naruto, eyes red from crying and smelling of cherry blossoms.

"Naruto wanted me to stay here but there's no way I'm trusting the life of Kakashi sensei to anyone who wasn't on team seven."

Kiba wasn't even really listening to what she was saying, the smell was overpowering. He could see her lips move but the words were swallowed up by the deep forest mixed with cherry blossom that was coming off her.

"KIBA!" He snapped to attention. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Sure I am, you and Naruto are worried about Kakashi and want me to babysit you while you go up there and check it out."

Sakura fumed while Naruto tried to calm her down, Kiba realized that that pissing off his team mate might not have been the best option but wasn't about to ruin his tough guy image and apologize.

Sakura had had enough of Naruto blocking her path of rage, she threw him aside and strode towards the now somewhat frightened dog nin. Naruto, who was hoping not to have his office and precious ramen kitchen destroyed, threw the mission scroll to Kiba who caught it and proceeded to run for his life out of the hokage tower and home to pack.

He was waiting and the village gates at nine o'clock with all the gear he needed for the prolonged mission when he noticed a pink head bobbing towards him. The smell hit him first, it was intoxicating and slightly arousing, he didn't know what to say as she walked up to the gates. She seemed calm enough.

"What are you standing there gawking at fur ball?"

Well I guess hostility it is then. Kiba resigned himself to the fact that he would be on a mission for who knows how long with a kunoichi who wasn't having a bar of him.

"Let's just go princess, get it over and done with so I can sleep in my own bed again. I miss it already."

They set out through the huge gates.

**Couldn't find a better spot to end the chapter, hope you enjoyed it and I will be continuing the series for those of you who liked it and yes, there will be LEMONS. **  
**Right now though I'm just laying the groundwork for it so I hope to have something for you in the next chapter or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! **

**Special thanks to hyuugahinata247, Kristiepits and DiizGiirlJess** **who posted reviews**.

**I love your reviews and feedback so keep sending them to me, they really keep me going. **

With the sun on their backs and Konoha a fair distance behind them Kiba wasn't feeling the freedom that he normally felt leaving the village. It may have been the awkward silence and the cold shoulder Sakura had been giving him. This could possibly have something to do with the babysitting remark he made in the Hokage's office.

Sakura was walking up ahead. Somewhere along the way she had decided that she was in charge of this mission despite the mission scroll clearly stating otherwise.

She didn't care, she was pissed. She was a jounin. A kunoichi, and possibly the most powerful one in the village. He should be treating her as an equal, even bowing down to her would be nice.  
But deep down she knew Kiba wasn't going to do that, he was too strong and sure of himself. Way too cocky for her, then why did she keep thinking about him?

It all started a couple months ago at the christmas party that they had all gone to. Lee was arguing with Choji about his chips, he was drunk and going on and on and on about all the flower of youth crap he had picked up from Gai.  
He'd taken the chips when Choji hit him. They were both drunk and aggressive, it was going to ruin the party too. As Sakura got up to yell at them they suddenly stopped, But she hadn't said a word had she?  
When her brain turned back on she saw who she had thought till then were the fastest and strongest ninjas in the village out done. Choji's fist was stopped in mid punch and Lee's drunken style kick was caught buy none other than Inuzuka Kiba. He threw their attacks away, gave Choji back his chips and took Lee outside for some fresh air.  
He'd shown his dominance of the group but had also shown that he was a true friend to both Choji and Lee with their best interests at heart. She'd found that rather sweet.

Ever since that day she had kinda had some thoughts about Kiba but nothing too serious, but as she saw him doing S ranked missions solo she was certainly impressed.

Then it hit her, she remembered from not long after the christmas party she had been walking around the hospital doing her duties as head med-nin when she looked through a window at a shirtless Kiba. Ripped abs and muscled biceps made her miss a beat and she ran away and tried to forget about it. She just didn't want to be attracted to Kiba, he was almost an animal after all.

While Sakura could try to forget about her odd attraction to the dog nin it was harder for Kiba who was still behind her. The wind was blowing her scent all over him and he was having a hard time keeping his cool.  
The way that her hips swayed enticingly in the short medic skirt wasn't helping either.  
He'd always found her attractive, she was a strong female and that worked for him. he was the alpha of his clan, he didn't was a pushover woman. A leader's mate needed to be strong willed and fierce, something she had in spades.  
She was also hot. Not overly skinny but no extra fat than was essential for a healthy ninja, she had sexy legs and when she untaped her breasts from the wrappings she had the amount of cleavage that Kiba saw as just perfect.

Akamaru was walking at his master's side and knew exactly what was going on in Kiba's head, but he knew something Kiba didn't. Kiba, being 19 years old was starting to go through something all male alphas get at 19. They go into heat.  
Akamaru had been forced into silence by Tsume, she had said that all the Inuzuka alphas had to go through it with as little knowledge as possible. That just sounded stupid to him.  
"Let's run" Kiba had had enough of the awkwardness between them and thought that if they were running then it might relieve somewhat.

Sakura looked back just long enough to nod before sprinting down the road. She wanted to show Kiba that she was better than him and wasn't someone who needed to be babysitted. There was a problem with her thinking though, Kiba was Kiba.  
He kept up with her without breaking a sweat, and the faster she ran so did he. He was arguably the fastest ninja in the leaf. That kinda happens when you grow up permanently bonded to a dog, those things are fast and to be Inuzuka one has to keep up.

While Sakura was felling totally inferior Kiba was very impressed. They'd kept a sprinting pace for well over an hour, no one he'd ran with could stay at this speed for as long as Sakura had. Well that wasn't exactly true, Lee could but that man was a training freak and an immovable force of determination.

As this went on Kiba could see that she wasn't going to be the one to ask for a break even if she needed one. He sighed inwardly at her stubbornness and Akamaru sighed at Kiba's. Neither was willing to concede to the other's endurance but Sakura was about to collapse from the strain. He was close to collapse as well but not from lack of endurance, the wound to his leg that had been bothering him for weeks couldn't stand up to the demands of running for hours on end.

"I need a breather Kiba." Akamaru just sounded like he was barking but their bond enabled them to understand each other.

Kiba knew that Akamaru didn't really need to stop but he called out anyway.

"Hey Sakura stop a minute."

She slowed to a stop and was hugely grateful for the stop but wasn't about to let Kiba know that little fact.

"I think we should find a place to camp for the night, We're nearing the edge of leaf territory, we should rest while it's safe. Well safer than out of the country at least."

Kiba tried to phrase it in the best possible was so as not to stir up the quick tempered kunoichi, he was never very good with words but this time it worked out fine as Sakura gave a tired nod that she tried to hide.

"I've been this way before and I'm pretty sure that there is a clearing about five hundred meters in over that way." He'd always been good with directions, maybe it had something to do with the part dog but he'd never much cared anyways.

Five hundred meters in there was the clearing, exactly where he said it'd be.  
After Naruto insisting on being the person with the map and always taking them the wrong way, Sakura appreciated that Kiba knew his way around the place.

**"That's not the only place you want him to know his way around."** Inner Sakura was having fun playing with the most dirty parts of Sakura's mind, it was especially easy today because of the extended closeness to Kiba.

"SHUT UP!" was all Sakura could say back, she wasn't that hung up on him was she? Hell she'd known him for forever but did she really know him much at all?

"Huh, what'd I do?" a confused Kiba replied to her unintentional question.

"Oh sorry, you didn't do anything, I was just thinking to myself."

"Okaaaay? Anyway, I think that this'd be a good a spot as any to camp if you're happy with it, if you'd be comfortable that is"

Sakura was slightly taken aback by his concern. Shinobi didn't normally care where they were camped as long as it was a safe place, on one had ever seemed to care if she was comfy or not before.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful actually."

The clearing was just that, beautiful. It was grassy with boulders along one side and on another it had a crystal clear stream flowing slowly along. It was surrounded by high trees filled with birds.

Kiba hadn't seen it as beautiful, he'd had the more shinobi approach that was boulders for sleeping cover, stream to was and the birds would stop singing of someone tried to sneak up on them.  
But he supposed if Sakura was happy then he could be too.

He was however caught completely off guard by the smile she gave when she turned around, it melted his heart and suddenly all the awkwardness up until this point was worth it. He couldn't help smiling back as a contented laugh left her lips.

"I'm glad you like it so much, me and Shino discovered it a couple years back on our first A mission together."

"Wow, how old were you and Shino?"

"We'd just both turned seventeen so it was a pretty daunting experience, but we were not far from jounin in the big scheme of things." Kiba didn't know why he was telling her his feelings but with the silence lifted it just seemed natural talking to her.

"Aren't only eighteen plus allowed to go on A ranked missions? Anyone younger normally dies." Sakura had been the apprentice to Tsunade at that time and had never seen or heard of anyone doing such a thing.

"The Godame said we were up for it, we almost died quite a few times but ultimately we got stronger from it and brought us closer as a team." Kiba wasn't allowed to go into details of his mission because that was actually Shino and his initiation into the anbu back ops.

He wasn't in it anymore, neither was Shino. They wanted not to keep secrets and assassination hadn't really sat well with either of them.

"Well I might as well hunt us some food if you want to set up camp an get a fire going, I prefer to eat fresh when I can. Those rations fill you up but don't always taste the best."  
Sakura nodded enthusiastically, no one really liked the rations. not even her and she used to make them.

Twenty minutes later when the sun was setting, Kiba sauntered back into camp with three fat rabbits and Akamaru in tow. One of the perks of being mixed with dog chakra is the way that hunting becomes second nature, one of the reasons Kiba was such a successful tracker and assassin.

The leg was still bothering him a bit as that last rabbit had given a bit of a chase but he wasn't going to let that get to him, he cared about Kakashi too. On more than one occasion he had asked the silver haired jounin to help him with training, better than asking anyone else cause of Kakashi's dog summon.

Sakura on the other hand was thrilled at the prospect of not having to eat rations again, she'd always had to eat the rations in the past because Sasuke didn't care, Naruto only ate ramen and Kakashi had a habit of being lazy. Plus she'd had no one to teach her how.

As Kiba started the fire he noticed her standing around aimlessly and remembered a special little thing about this spot.

"Hey Sakura? Do you like baths by any chance?"

His response was a drooling girl staring with quite a disturbing aura coming off her

"Uh. Well if you do you might want to try the water over there." he pointed, "I'm pretty sure that there's a geyser somewhere here that feeds into the water so it's usually pretty warm."

She was gone in an instant, to her bag, grabbing the essentials and sprinting with a passion for the river.

When she got there though she stopped, was it ok to have a bath with Kiba just there? It wouldn't be a problem if he didn't come over and he was cooking anyway. So she stripped down and jumped in. With the temperature dropping, fog was rising off the surface and also caused the water to be a bit cloudy. She relaxed and just sat in the slow moving water, her worries forgotten. Well until she heard a splashing next to her and opened her eyes to see a very toned and very shirtless Kiba Inuzuka.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura was naked and although she knew he couldn't see anything she was not pleased with the interruption.

"I'm hot, I've been running all day and I'm having a relaxing heated river bath." he replied straight to the point and wasn't going to beat around the bush about it.

**"Hell yeah you're hot!"** Inner Sakura was very pleased with the jounin lying in the water next to her clad only in a a small towel that covered his junk but not much else.

"Well Im already in here so..."

Kiba didn't see the big deal, "It's ok, I don't mind you being here. there's plenty of room for two."

Sakura tried to think of a reason to tell him to leave but there wasn't really one to give. They were professionals, shinobi saw each other naked all the time, no big deal right?

"Fine, but no peaking at me."

Kiba spat out the water in his mouth. 'She was naked?!'

"Hahaha yeah sure, wouldn't dream of it." He winked and then closed his eyes.

Witch was just as well for Sakura who was blushing like there was not tomorrow while inner Sakura was bombarding her with all the possibilities of their position in the heated water.

**"He could accidentally lose the towel and we could help 'cover' him if you know what I mean."**

Sakura had no comeback so just sunk her head in shame and wondered how Kiba stayed so calm all the time.

Kiba was anything but calm. He was thinking about her naked body just half a meter away from his was was starting to sport a fairly large erection. 'Calm, calm thoughts Kiba, settle down. She's not interested in you man so just stop thinking about it.'

He didn't know it but the same line of thoughts was passing through the head of the kunoichi beside him.

He started to get out after ten minutes, the rabbits should be getting ready and he never trusted Akamaru with the final stages of cooking because he'd burnt food on a couple occasions. But who could really expect a dog to cook?

When he moved to get up though, the relaxed muscles in his injured leg screamed out in agony. He stumbled but was quick to regain his composure, he wasn't about to let Sakura think he was weak. Alphas were never weak.

Sakura had seen him have trouble with his leg a couple times and was genuinely concerned for Kiba's welfare but was aware of the alphas pride. She'd got quite accustomed to it throughout her years as Tsunade's apprentice and the Godame's interactions with the current alpha Tsume.

She watched as he walked over to his tent, went in and came out quickly after dressed again. He took over cooking fro Akamaru and decided that she should move from her little paradise now before Kiba took the rabbits of the fire and getting cold waiting for her.

Sakura made sure his back was turned before jumping up, grabbing her towel and quickly covering herself with it.

Kiba had seen this action despite her attempts to move quickly and the alpha inside him chastised him for letting her hide herself from him. He was supposed to be in charge, she was supposed to be submissive to his desires.

Kiba knew that this was the animal side of him talking and should pay it no mind, it wasn't socially appropriate to start ripping attractive girls clothes off to put it mildly. Not to mention that with Sakura's unnatural strength such an action might as well kill him.

He saw as she emerged from her tent dressed in her regular clothes and jounin vest. As she turned around to zip up the tent he got the full view of her shapely rear, he turned around quickly. He wasn't supposed to mate outside the clan so these feelings could be a problem.

He put his full attention onto the food that was now just perfect. One rabbit to Akamaru and the other two for him and Sakura.

She sat down close to him, too close because her scent filled his nose and started messing with his head. He spent the whole meal trying to talk with her and keep his cool. She too was having trouble with the same desires so when they finished their conversation and meal she tried to change the subject a little.

'Kiba? Is your leg ok?

"It's fine." He wasn't weak and wasn't showing it to her.

'It's really not. Let me see." She wanted to help and didn't get why he was being so stubborn with his pride.

"It's really not that bad."

This was going to be a long night.

**Woh ho! things are moving along well. I have so much planned for you guys. the next chapter is half written so ill update again soon. Hope you're enjoying**

**I really love reviews so feel free, they keep me motivated**


End file.
